Twisted Fate
by Jaceofficial13
Summary: a short romance/hurt story. happy ending on the end.


everything was well between kuroko and ayazu, they live together since their engagement. aya is currently cooking dinner when she heard light footstep.

"i'm home" a soft voice called

" welcome home tetsu" aya greeted with a smile

kuroko return the smile and kiss her forehead, truth to be told they haven't shared a kiss so... her lips is still vigin.

" your late than usual" she said

" yeah... Akashi planned a meeting today and it takes longer than the said time" he explained

you look at him doubtful, two weeks ago he didn't came home so she called the office and it was answered by Akashi, she ask if theres something going on but Akashi answered that kuroko has already left the office.

she didn't tell kuroko though, but she continue to observe.

the next day, aya decided to visit kuroko in his office bringing him his lunch and she also made some for Akashi, they we're after all childhood bestfriends.

as the elevator opened what she saw made her heart drop not only that, she felt betrayed and used. tears started to fall on her eyes and she went inside the other elevator not hearing the call of kuroko as the doors close.

she saw kuroko kissing momoi inside the elevator and it seems like there is a child growing inside momoi, her stomach is bulging.

"i hate you tetsuya" she said as she sobbed.

the elevator doors opened and she run out towards Akashi's office, she went in without a knock not minding if there are people inside, she saw Akashi looking at her wide eyes in surprise but it burn in rage when he saw tears in her eyes.

he stand up from his seat and rush towards her and cage her in an embrace.

the people inside just watch the scene happening before them.

"what happened? did someone hurt you? who? are you akay?" Akashi ask repeatedly and worried.

" sei-kun... tetsu cheated on me... I saw him kiss momoi..." she said as she sob on his chest

"but momoi is 2 weeks pregnant..." Akashi said.

she look at him surprise.

"what? then its true after all..." she said sadly

"what do you mean?" he ask

" tetsu didn't come home two weeks ago, I called you remember?" she ask as he nod.

he embrace her again as she cried and cried.

after a few hours he look at the sofa and saw her sleeping, he did his works as she watch tv, he ordered his men to take aya's belongings to his house with aya's permission of course.

" i'll take care of you... " he said softly with a smile.

he packs his stuff and gave it to his men and he carried her in his arms which woke her up.

"sei?" she called still sleepy

" go back to sleep, we're going home now" he said as she nod and went back to sleep.

as they got out he saw kuroko tetsuya outside waiting so he ordered his men to hide them behind so he wont see them.

when they got inside the limo, he embrace her as she cuddle to him. he smile then he look outside and glare at kuroko who was still waiting.

kuroko look up when he feel someone staring or more like glaring at him, there he saw Akashi glaring at him and when the car turn that's when his eyes widened, he saw aya sleeping peacefully cuddled next to Akashi.

" no... it can't be.." he mumble still frozen on his spot as the limo drove away.

"i'm sorry..." he said as he fell on his knees and break down, he repeated the same words over and over again.

aya woke up feeling warm and comfortable, she open her eyes and found herself lying in a queen size bed with red mattress.

"i see he took me here..." she said softly then the scenes happened before flash through her mind and her heart started hurting again.

the door opened as she look up and saw Akashi walking towards her with a smile

"are you okay now?" he ask as he sat beside her

she smile weakly at him

" a little better I guess" she said

he caress her face and embrace her.

" I promise... i'll take care of you..." he mumble softly as she chuckled

"why are you so serious in taking care of me? you wont find a girlfriend like that sei" she reprimanded

he smile at her

" she's already here... beside me" he said softly

she look at him confuse but then her eyes widened at realization.

" sei... you mean..." she said but didn't complete.

"yes... ever since we we're children but then you fell inlove with tetsuya so I back down, seeing you so happy beside him hurt but i'm also happy because you're happy" he explained.

tears form in her eyes as she jump on him and cried

" gomen... sei for not noticing..." she mumble

" it's okay..." he said and embrace her back.

" give me a chance aya..." he pleaded.

aya look at him and smile. she embrace him and whisper a soft...

"yes"

'it wont hurt to try again... seijuro... my first love...' she thought.

after 4 years...

today aya was walking in the mall with riko, kagami, reo, kotaro, himuro, takao and the rest of the GoM excluding kuroko.

"why do I have to tag along?" aomine ask

" sei-chan said so" reo said happily

"gomen dai-chi... sei is..." aya said but stop midway.

"over protective"-riko

"obsessed" -kagami

"demanding"- aomine and murasakibara said

" in love" - reo

" worried" - kotaro

" you should have put it in your heads that Akashi has a mini recorder hidden on ayazu's clothes nanodayo" midorima said as takao and himuro laugh nervously and the others frozen

'busted' everyone thought

as they argue on what to do someone approach them.

" hello minna" a soft voice greeted

they look around but spotted no one except aya and riko who saw the person

"kuroko" the two said that catch everyone's attention.

" kuroko teme!" aomine shouted but was held back by murasakibara in orders of midorima

kuroko look at everyone and stop at aya

"aya-chan" he called

she smile at him genuinely.

" it's nice to see you again" she greeted

" can we talk? privately?" kuroko ask

"gomen kuroko but she can't talk without someone" reo interrupted

" why?" he ask

" because-" reo started but was cut off by a scary cold voice which sent shiver down their spine.

" because I said so" Akashi said appearing behind them.

"Akashi/ sei-kun/sei-chan!"

as he walk he look at daiki and the rest.

"we'll talk later" he said in cold tone as they salute at him

"yes sir" thay all said except aya.

he smile at aya and kiss her forehead

"sei... I thought you still have a meeting" aya said her arms circle on his arm.

" it finished early so I followed you here" he said

"then you'll help us?" she ask In sparkly eyes

He smile at her.

"of course" he said then look at tetsuya

" tetsuya" he called

" yes Akashi-kun?" he ask

"if you have something to say to her say it now" Akashi ordered

kuroko look at aya

" i'm sorry for everything... please give me a chance" kuroko pleaded

aya smile softly

"gomen kuroko but... i'm already married." she said

kuroko felt his world shatter

" sei and I wed last month, we gave you an invitation but you didn't come" she said

"invitation?" he ask

" we send it to your parents address" Akashi said

" we move out" kuroko said

" I see... anyway how's momoi?" aya ask

kuroko look down

" she left me the child and ran away" kuroko said

" where's the child?" riko ask

"in the nursery I was about to fetch her but I saw you guys" he said

" I see... don't worry tetsu! you'll find the right one" aya said happily

Akashi smile at her

"why are you all here?" kuroko ask

"we are ordered by Akashi to take aya to the doctor"aomine said

" your sick?"kuroko ask

"NO no no ... I was ummm... " aya mumble

" I thought you said you feel sick" Akashi said looking at her

"well..." aya mumble again

"say it to him aya!"riko said impatient

"what is it? tell me" Akashi pleaded

"I... i'm... pregnant" aya said softly

"what?" akashi ask not believing himself

"its true" aya said and pouted

"you mean..? i'm going to be a father?"he ask as she nodded

akashi smile

"i'm going to be a father!!!" he shouted then he held her up and turn as she laugh and him repeating the word father.

everyone clapped. aomine whistle reo and kotaro jump in delight kuroko smile and congratulate them.

after the announcement the Akashi household was in full blast. Akashi's father return home immediately with baby things and his and her mother brought a lot of baby clothes as aya's father tried to stop them but he bought some gifts for the two.

mean while kuroko was sitting on the bench in the park.

"i hope what you said aya will come true" he mumble

' I see... don't worry tetsu! you'll find the right one'

"ano... are you okay?" a soft voice ask

he look up and his heart beat fast

"I-im fine" he said

" I see... what's your name?" she ask

"kuroko tetsuya and yours" he ask

" your the tetsuya kuroko onee-sama was taking about?" she ask in disbelief

"pardon?

"i'm asuna tachibana younger sister of ayazu tachibana" she introduce and smile

"its nice to meet you" he said

"you too" she said

"why are you here?" he ask

"i'm lost actually... I came here because my sister is pregnant I want to celebrateeee!" she squeal as he laugh

"i could take you there" he suggest

"really? thank you!" she cheered and they walk towards the Akashi manor.

behind the shadows momoi satsuki was watching.

"gomen tetsu..." she mumble and walk away, she smile at the person infront of her.

" sorry for waiting dai-chan" she said

"tch lets go, Akashi will kill us if we're late" aomine said

"hai hai" she said as they walk towards the Akashi manor.

it really is a twisted fate, love will lead us to something different yet to the person we barely see their affection.

lessons:

1\. never cheat be loyal

2\. don't betray someone

3\. stay loyal

4\. forgive those who sinned

5\. forgive yourself and moved on

thanks for reading hope you enjoy it!


End file.
